


Secrets

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [43]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: “I’m tired of being your secret,” Naruto states, a frown tugging down his lips as Sasuke walks away from him, phone in hand.





	Secrets

“I’m tired of being your secret,” Naruto states, a frown tugging down his lips as Sasuke walks away from him, phone in hand. He’s about to answer another work call when Naruto stops him in his tracks. The phone stops ringing just as Sasuke turns around to face Naruto. 

“I didn’t realize you were,” Sasuke replies like it’s the simplest thing in the world. It hurts when the words leave his lips, like an arrow going right through his chest. Not the kind of arrow that Cupid shoots either. The kind that aches and bleeds and hurts. 

The look on Naruto’s face must reveal something, because Sasuke is frowning now, stepping closer. He reaches a hand out like he wants to cup his cheek and make everything better, but Naruto shifts away from his hand, taking a step away from him. “Naruto, you’re not my secret.” It’s supposed to be reassuring, but it doesn’t really do anything to make Naruto feel better.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Naruto answers. He takes another step back because he knows he’ll give in if he’s too close to Sasuke. It’s happened in the past. Sasuke’s warm hand will simply reach out, pulling him closer so they can kiss and he’ll forget what they were talking about. He isn’t going to let that happen this time though. 

Sasuke sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “You aren’t my secret,” Sasuke says, like saying it again will make it all better. “Why do you think you’re my secret?” It’s like he genuinely doesn’t know. 

“We literally do nothing in public. I sneak in and out of your building. The only person who knows I’m here is the doorman! I’ve asked you to come out with me and my friends, but you never want to. We only eat inside your fucking apartment! I’m getting sick of these four walls! I want to go out with you and hold your hand. It doesn’t help that whenever we’re together, no matter what we are talking about, you always take work calls. Nothing I say is good enough to warrant voicemail!” 

The frown on Sasuke’s lips seems to only get deeper as Naruto starts to pace the room, hands running through his hair. It feels good to get this all out in the open. These are things he’s been holding onto for ages now and it is so nice to get them out, even if it is because he’s hit his boiling point. 

“I don’t have you sneak in and you of my building,” Sasuke argues like that is the most important part of the rant that Naruto just went on. “It just seems like your sneaking in and out because no one else lives in this building yet.” 

“That’s why no one is around?” Sasuke nods and at least that part of the story clicks. It does make sense because Naruto only sees the doorman, but Naruto just assumed he was working different hours than the other residents. He also doesn’t dally in the lobby, which means he doesn’t meet anyone. “That still doesn’t explain everything else.” Naruto is also curious why no one else lives in the building now.

“Look, it’s just- It isn’t that you’re my secret,” Sasuke starts, taking a step forward. Naruto doesn’t step away from him. He just lets him come a little closer. “I’m just-it’s a little more complicated than that.” 

“Are you ashamed of me?” 

“What? No!” Sasuke looks a bit panicked as he takes another step forward. Naruto lets him place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I could never be ashamed of you.” 

“Then why does it feel like I’m your secret?”

“I’m scared! I’m scared that if we leave this apartment than this will disappear. I’m scared that once we leave, my happiness will leave too. I’m scared of introducing you to my friends because I know they’ll but in. I just don’t want to lose this. I can’t lose this. I’ve never been good at relationships and I’m scared that if we leave this room, I’ll screw it up. I’m scared you’ll see me and run.” 

Naruto stands there in shock for a moment, a sad smile tugging up his lips. Sasuke’s mentioned his disaster relationships before to Naruto, but he hadn’t realized how much damage they had done. 

“You aren’t going to lose me,” he says, moving to cup Sasuke’s cheek. “I promise my friends will bug the hell out of you, but it all comes from a good place. I’m sure I can handle your friends too. I’ve gotten pretty used to the assholes I call friends teasing me like crazy. I already know you’re probably an asshole at work because you were an asshole to me when we first met. I think the fact I’m still here says something about how I feel about that.” 

“I’m not an asshole at work. I just make sure everyone is doing their work,” Sasuke defends himself. Naruto laughs, a smile pulling up his lips as he moves in to press a quick kiss to Sasuke’s lips. 

“Is that so?”

“It is,” Sasuke smiles, pressing another kiss to Naruto’s lips. “And I guess we can have a date…outside. And maybe I can meet your friends.” Naruto smiles. “I’ll work on not taking phone calls when we are together too.”

\-------------------

Naruto steps into the hall, tugging at the tie around his neck. He isn’t used to dressing nice, but he wants to meet Sasuke’s friends and the best way seems to be going to one of his many work functions. 

“Stop tugging at it, you’ll mess it up again,” Sasuke reprimands, tugging Naruto’s hands away. He straightens out the tie a bit, making sure Naruto’s collar is straight as well. 

“It’s so annoying though,” Naruto whines, a frown tugging down his lips. The frown disappears when Sasuke presses a kiss to his lips. 

“It looks nice though,” Sasuke says and Naruto can see the hint of bedroom eyes Sasuke is giving him. He doesn’t get to acknowledge them though, not when Sasuke’s friend comes up behind him and slaps Sasuke on the back. 

“Is this the elusive Naruto you mentioned? I was starting to think he was fake.”

Naruto laughs, a smile pulling up his lips as he reaches out to shake the other’s hand. 

“I’m definitely not fake,” Naruto answers, slipping his hand into Sasuke’s as he’s finally introduced to Sasuke’s friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
